bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grass Terrain
Grass Terrain is a type of Terrain in Bloons Monkey City. Tracks that belong in this type of terrain favor the Monkey Aces and Bloonchippers and restricts no towers. Typical features *Most tracks have one-entry-one-exit paths, with the pure exception of the sixth track. *Plenty of open space outside of the path. *Plenty of central space. *Many curves in the paths. Tracks Note: the names given are the official names given by Ninja Kiwi fans. Difficulty ratings are based on the track itself, these ratings may differ based on City Level and Tile Difficulty. (These difficulties are in the game code, used for determining Tile difficulty. Tutorial Description It is a nice grassy path with many right-angled turns. Bloons move from the top-left, along the path and all the way to the bottom-right. There are some trees and rocks outside the path that disable certain spaces for towers to be placed. Nevertheless, there is still pretty good amount of open space for long-range towers such as Sniper Monkeys and Mortar Monkeys, as well as Banana Farms. Tips *Right above the central part of the track path, it may suit Monkey Aces in 8-formation. *Putting a Spike Factory at the last "bump" of the track is a good idea. *Fast-attacking towers are suitable around the bends Strategies * Tack Shooters and Ice Towers are effective on this track, especially when placed on the curves. * Ninjas and other high DPS towers are affective near the center of the track. * If you're feeling it, there is plenty of room for farms in the bottom left. UO Description This track is a track full of turning curves. The bloons enter from the left, curve downwards to the right, then curves upwards to the right. Bloons then curve downwards to the left, crossing the curve upwards curved part of the path, and exit to the top. There are also some trees and rocks out on the open space. Nevertheless, there is still plenty of good spaces to take advantage of. Like all other Grass Terrain tracks, it can suit long-range towers such as Sniper Monkeys and Mortar Monkeys, as well as Banana Farms. Tips *The Spike Factories can be placed on the left side of the exit, which appears to be up at the very top. *A 2/3 Boomerang Thrower will suit the intersection at the center. Strategies Putting a line of boomerang throwers inside the O can be useful for the earlier rounds. Putting a monkey ace in the middle of the O the goes in an O-shaped line will make it easier to hit the bloons. Pistol Description This track is shaped somewhat like a makeshift gun, hence the name. The path starts at the top until it reaches the bottom. The bottom is protected by a tunnel that has a horizontal path on top of it. Tips *The track has many straight paths, allowing towers such as the 3/x Dart Monkey and other towers with straight-forward travelling projectiles to achieve maximum efficiency and popping power. *There is not a lot of space for towers to hit bloons multiple times. Try using high range towers. Strategies Dart monkeys and ninjas are both very affective on this map. You can place a Juggernaut at the bottom of the first part of the track to deal with leads and dense rushes. Flower Description The track itself is shaped like a flower. Bloons start from the top-right-most entry, loop around three of the "petals" of the track, then the other two "petals", then exits at the exit below the entry. Central space in the center of the "flower" is good for Monkey Aces and other large-ranged towers such as Super Monkeys. Open space is widely available for all of the towers not requiring strategical space. Tips *Monkey Aces can be placed at the center of the flower. *This is a good track if one decides to rely primarily on Spike Factories, as they can place along different areas of the "petals" of the track. *Ninja Monkeys, Monkey Apprentices and other ranged towers can be placed on the top-right petal to hit the entering bloons quicker. *Boomerangs on the petals of the center section of the flower works if some of the bloons gets past a ninja at the beginning *Monkey Apprentices are great in the middle of the flower. Strategies #Try using some 2+/x Monkey Apprentices because of the nature of the track's closely packed paths. Combine with other towers and the Apprentices would make themselves valuable in this track. #Almost all towers work, but ones that shoot down straight lines may suffer. Use boomerangs for early game and ninjas (make sure you have seaking shuriken) and bombs for late game #Place 1-3 (2-3 if it's a DDT tile) near the exit to help pop MOABs. Only MOAB-Class bloons will reach these spikes. Clover Description This track is shaped like a 3 leaf clover. Bloons enter from the left side on the top, curve around the "leaves", and exit just below. Tips *A Monkey Ace can be placed at the center of the "clover" and set to 8-formation or the lying-8-formation (though preferably the 8-formation). *Boomerangs work well around the curves *Tack Shooters and Ice Towers work exceptionally when placed on the curves. Strategies Place a spike factory near the end of the track. The spikes won't pop bloons from where the bloons start, but they will pop moabs. A 1/3 spike factory can Pop a lot of MOABs and BFBs that way. Though expensive, you can get an x-3 Monkey Village combined with an 3-x ice tower in a loop to deal with bloons. Tunnels Description The track itself is very long and full of twists and turns, and also includes tunnels. Because of the short "peeking" time the bloons have around the start, due to the large number of tunnels they pass through, some towers cannot attack bloons as effectively in this track, such as Boomerang Throwers. Bloons start from the start of the twists-and-turns end, go down and up the first tunnel, go down to the second tunnel, go down and up into the third tunnel, go down to the fourth tunnel, go down and up, and then split into two paths. The fact about the track splitting into two exits makes it fairly unsuitable for Spike Factories. There is also much less open space available, making it harder to place Banana Farms and other towers that don't require strategical space. Tips *Avoid relying solely on towers that have slow projectiles, such as Boomerang Throwers (except x/3-4) and Bomb Shooters. *Adding a Monkey Apprentice with lightning right before the track splits should help you get through the earlier rounds. *If you want to use Spike Factories on this map, put them right before the split in the track on the far right side. *Bloons can regrow underneath the tunnels, so be sure to pop Regrow Bloons as quickly as possible. Strategies Placing tack shooters on the curves will help the popping power. This strategy is very helpful for popping bloons (4/Xs For leads) Note: this strategy can't pop camos. Use MOAB Maulers to pop MOABs and tack shooters or ice towers to deal with the bloons. Ninjas are also very effective. Yo-Yo (Bloon Dunes only) Description Looking at the track, it appears similar to a yo-yo. Bloons enter from the tunnel, moving in a spiral formation out of the tunnel area and all the way towards the left exit. The single-exit makes it suitable for Spike Factories. The good corner spaces makes it suitable for Tack Shooters and Ice Monkeys. Tips *Use the center as a perfect place to put a Monkey Village (fits perfectly and covers the entire space) *A Ninja Monkey with Distraction can easily push the bloons back to the start if placed very close to the entry. *Placing Spike Factories at the exit is a good idea. *Tack Shooters can be placed well within the spiral formation. *Do note that no tower can be placed in between the spiral formation, but towers can be placed between some parts of the "yo-yo", particularly if the tower has a small footprint. *If you set your game quality to low, you can place towers with a small footprint within the spiral formation. Strategies Monkey aces in circle path are good especially since they're already favored. Use towers with long range so they can target multiple parts of the track. Swirls (Mobile only) Description A track with 2 identical, extended 'U"s that are connected by a perpendicular path. There is 1 entrance and one exit. The entrance is at the top left and the exit is at the bottom left. There is a lake next to the first "U" in the track. There is a lot of open space in the middle of the track that can be used for Banana Farms. Tips * Monkey Buccaneers are ineffective in the lake provided, so it is smarter to use 2/X Monkey Subs * There are 2 sharp curves on both "U"s, which are excellent places to put an Ice Monkey or a Tack Shooter. * The track is almost entirely composed of straight paths, making the 3-0 Dart Monkey and other towers with straight-forward travelling projectiles to achieve maximum efficiency and popping power. Strategies (you can add some!) Weight (Mobile only) Description A track that appears to be a barbell with a rectangle in the middle (hence the name, Weight). There is 1 entrance and one exit, both of which are on the left. The entrance is on top and the exit is at the bottom. There are also 2 lakes on either side of the "barbell". Tips (you can add some!) Strategies You can use long-ranged water towers to take advantage of all of those corners in the track, as well as 2/x Apprentices or 3/x Boomerang Towers where there isn't water. Cubes (Mobile only) Description A track consisting of a bunch of right angles. 2 cubes are formed as a result of these right angles (hence the name). There is also a large "L" shaped lake at the bottom left of the track. There is one path, with the entrance at the top left and the exit at the bottom right. Tips *Placing Tack Shooters can be a good idea! Strategies (you can add some!) Trivia *The "Tunnels" Grass Terrain resembles the Tunnels expert track from BTD5. *The first track played is always a Tutorial, hence the name. *Every player's city has 10 identically placed grass terrain tiles, these being the 3x3 starting area and the tutorial tile. ru:травяной биом Category:Terrain types Category:Bloons Monkey City